How Predators Were Found Part 1
How Predaors Were Found ''is the first episode of PredatorReggator. Major Events * The Neotrix goes into Reggie's wrist * The Neon Temple makes it's debut * Reggie, Samantha and Emperor Troll make their debut * Grandpa Max makes his PredatorReggator debut * Rockshell, Reptisect and Madcat makes it's ''PredatorReggator debut Character Debuts * Reggie McGrath * Samantha Sparks * Emperor Troll * Grandpa Max Predator Debuts * Rockshell * Reptisect * Madcat Plot - A Bus appears infront of the Neon Temple- - Bus door opens- Samantha: Are you sure your gonna go to the temple Reggie? It might be dangerours Reggie: I'll be fine, besides, there are rumors that theres a device like the OMNITRIX and I want to MAKE BEN PROUD! Samantha:......Ok.....? But anyway, I'll miss you brother Reggie: Me too sister. -Samantha goes back inside the bus and the bus drives away- - Reggie goes in the temple- Reggie: Small outside but BIGGER inside.. Tardis..... - Reggie steps on a trap trigger and booby traps appear - Reggie: GOTTA RUN! - Reggie runs AFAHC (As fast as he can) - - Reggie sees the Neotrix - Reggie: It's there. Ben I will make you proud - Brings out a watch and replaces the Neotrix with the fake watch - - Temple starts to crumble - Reggie: Oh no... - The Neotrix grows a 2 gloves and the gloves attach into Reggie's two wrists - Reggie: What?!?!?!? -Reggie still runs away from the temple- - the Neotrix itself locks on to the left glove connecting into Reggie's wrist - Reggie: COOL! - Reggie is now out of the temple - Reggie: Finally... (back at home) Samantha: Hey Reggie! Not so long time no see but still! Reggie: YEah... I found this glove watch called the Neotrix! Samantha: Yes.... Ben 10 would be proud Reggie: YES HE WILL! - Meanwhile at the Neon Temple - Emperor Troll: I am Emperor Troll! I have come to get the Neotrix to rule the world! WHAT!? Someone already got the Neotrix!?!?!? - Emperor Troll uses the internet to search who got and Reggie's profile in facebook shows up - Emperor Troll: GRRRRRR! - Bus leaves - Emperor Troll: HEY! Don't leave me! I need to get to Reggie's house! - Another scene starts at the McGrath Large Library of Foods N Stuff - Samantha: Let's see what this Neotrix can do Reggie: Sure! - Reggie activates the Neotrix and sets it to Omnivoracious - Reggie: Here we go! - Reggie presses the activation core then transforms into Rockshell - Rockshell: Awww snitch! Samantha: Its a Crabdozer! The natural predator of the Pyronite A.K.A Heatblast Rockshell: I'll call it Rockshell! Samantha: Sure... -EXPLOSION- Emperor Troll: I am Emperor Troll! Leader of the memes! I have come here for the Neotrix! -Screen zooms in to Rockshell's Neotrix symbol- Emperor Troll: AHA! Rockshell: Uh oh, a meme copyrighting dude is trying to get my Neotrix! - Rockshell turns into a Panuncian - Madcat: A Panuncian! I'll call it Madcat! - Madcat clones himself to surround Emperor Troll - Emperor Troll: Two or more can play that game - Throws Nyan Cat Bombs at all clones - Madcat 1: Ow Ow Ow Madcat 2: Not a good plan Madcat 3: Yep... Emperor Troll: LOLOLOLOLOL! - Neotrix times out - Reggie: Oh no! Emperor Troll: Oh yes! - Emperor Troll attempts to take the Neotrix away from Reggie - Reggie: Get away from me! - Samantha tries shoots an arrow near Emperor Troll - Samantha: Thank you Katniss and other archers for makin me a pro! - Arrow shoots out handcuffs and handcuffs Emperor Troll's hands - Emperor Troll: Grrrrrrr!! - Emperor Troll disappears - Reggie: We have to find him Samantha: Let's go to our friends base! - Reggie and Samantha goes to a video game store- Reggie: I like how our friend's base is in this store! Samantha: Yes - Reggie pulls the Ben 10 Omniverse 2 video game in the shelf- - The door to the base opens and Reggie and Samantha goes in - Samantha: Our friend Kirby isn't here...... We'll just talk to Max through our Universal Dimension Holo-Pendant - Reggie looks at the weapons - Reggie: Ball-Blam Burblurger? Oh yeah call Max..... -Max shows up in he UNHP- Max: Hey Samantha! Samantha: Hey Max! We need your help to capture a new villian called Emperor Troll Max: The guy who copyrights memes in this show? Reggie: Sort of Max: So this is Reggie.. the guy with the Omnitrix like thing Reggie: -cough- Neotrix -cough- Max: Ok, tell me about Emperor Troll Samantha: He might be somewhere when I defeated him using the Hand-Cuff Arrow.... Max: Ok Heres the plan TO BE CONTINUED...... The end for this? Trivia * Despite Kirby was only mentioned, he won't make an appearance till the next episode Cultural Refrences * The Ball-Blam Burblurger Reggie mentioned was an actual weapon from Princess Bubblegum from Adventure Time. * Emperor Troll is known as "The King of Memes". Memes are known to be halarious stuffin the internet Category:PredatorReggator Series